


A Gift for a Rebel

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's my birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn finds out that it's Cassian's birthday tomorrow, and what better gift is there to give to someone than alcohol?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's my birthday! I asked for Rebelcaptain prompts for my birthday and boy did you guys give me some great prompts! This was the very first one I got from @yavemiel and it's super fluffy and adorable. I'll be posting these prompts over the next week or so because you all were lovely enough to send me a ton of them, I hope you guys like this short little fluff! 
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually did get tequila as a birthday present today.

    Hoth was far from Jyn’s favorite place to be, it was freezing cold - even inside the base - and there was no way to escape it; it almost made her miss the smell of rotting vegetation that filled the air on Yavin IV. No one else on the base seemed to like it either, especially Cassian who spent most of his days bundled up in layers upon layers of clothing and jackets, mumbling under his breath about how terrible this place was, it was almost amusing at some points. Today she was sure he was miserable, out on some scouting mission with Han Solo out beyond the base, more than likely freezing, and for some reason his trusted companion Kaytoo had stayed at the base for this particular mission. 

 

    “What are you doing here?” Jyn asked abruptly as she walked up behind the droid, sitting at some work bench in the hanger and working on a small device. “Shouldn’t you be out with Cassian?” 

 

    “I insisted on staying behind today, thank you very much.” Kaytoo replied in his usual sarcastic tone that only he could posses. “I wanted to finish working on this.” 

 

    “What is it?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

    “It’s a warming device, it goes into Cassian’s jacket and helps keep his body temperature from dipping so low, especially while out on expeditions.” Kaytoo explained as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

    “That’s nice of you.” Jyn stated, she knew Kaytoo could be nice on occasion, though it was almost always only for Cassian. 

 

    “Yes, well, it is his birthday tomorrow.” Kaytoo explained. “I can only imagine what - nevermind, I don’t want my processors to produce the scenario of what your getting him. I imagine it involves less clothing.” 

 

    “I didn’t even know it was his birthday tomorrow.” Jyn said, a bit of panic seeping in, she was never one for birthdays, but after surviving what she and the Rogue One crew had, it would be nice for one of them to get to celebrate another year of living and breathing. 

 

    “Ah, well, then it was most certainly involve less clothing.” Kaytoo seemingly mumbled. 

 

    Choosing to ignore his comment, Jyn walked off and started trying to think what she could possibly give Cassian on his birthday. She was certainly  _ not _ going with Kaytoo’s suggestion of what would unfold, especially since they’d only been together for about a month and Jyn was never great with intimacy. There had to be  _ something _ she could give him that was somewhere around the rebel base. 

 

    “Jyn!” Bodhi’s voice rang throughout the hanger as he waved her over. “You want to join us for a drink?” 

 

    A drink...it wasn’t exactly useful or really practical, but hell, alcohol could warm a person up. 

 

    “Sure.” Jyn replied. 

 

    If someone had liquor somewhere, they surely wouldn’t mind if a bottle went missing…

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Cassian was sure there was ice in his veins, or at least it felt like that by the time he returned to the base. All he wanted was to feel some kind of warmth, just enough to help thaw him out for a few seconds, but finding anything that kept you warm on Hoth was almost nearly impossible. He was just about to head into the fresher in attempts to get just a little bit warmer, when a knock on his door stopped him dead in his tracks. Cassian opened up the door and was shocked to see Jyn standing there, an actual hint of a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. 

 

    “Hey.” Cassian said, stepping aside and trying not to grin so broadly; Jyn was just about the best thing that ever happened in his life. 

 

    “Hey yourself.” Jyn replied, getting on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before slipping in the room, still hiding something behind her back. 

 

    “What are you hiding?” Cassian asked curiously, trying to peek behind her back. 

 

    “It’s an early birthday present.” Jyn said. “A certain droid told me about it and I got you something.” 

 

    “Jyn-” 

 

    “Before you say anything, I think you should probably see what it is first.” Jyn smirked, pulling out a bottle of Corellian liquor from behind her back. “It’s good stuff too.” 

 

    It was then that Cassian noticed the slight flush to her cheeks, how she slightly wobbled, and how she was able to so easily smile - she was a little drunk. 

 

    “Trying some of my gift without me?” He asked with a laugh, taking the bottle from her and setting on his dresser before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

    “To be fair, I was drinking with Bodhi and Baze, I didn’t open your present.” Jyn laughed, and oh for her to laugh, she was surely drunk. 

 

    “Good to know.” Cassian smirked. 

 

    “I figured it could warm you up too, you’re always complaining about the cold.” Jyn explained with a slight shrug. 

 

    “Care to have some with me?” Cassian asked a bit mischievously, earning a grin from Jyn. 

 

    “I probably shouldn’t...but I’m going to anyway, I can’t let the birthday boy drink alone after all.” Jyn tried to reason with herself. 

 

    Cassian dug out two glasses from his drawers, he had them tucked away in there for the rare occasion that he ever came across liquor in this place, and immediately poured a glass for the both of them. 

 

    “Happy birthday.” Jyn said as soon as he handed her a glass. 

  
    “Thank you.” He grinned in return, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking a sip. 


End file.
